The present invention relates to surge suppressors and, more specifically, to a surge suppressor having utility outlets and/or a power cord.
Conventional personal surge suppressors, that is non-industrial surge protectors having utility outlets and a power cord, often include a metal oxide varistor (MOV) as part of a surge suppressing circuit. When an MOV fails, it can expel emissions, e.g., debris, that can result in a cascade of other events/failures. One attempt to prevent such a catastrophic failure of the MOV involves taping the MOV to a thermal fuse that is part of the surge suppressing circuit. Taping the MOV(s) to a thermal fuse is not an ideal solution because heat may be generated on the opposite side of the MOV from the thermal fuse and thus the MOV can still fail. Furthermore, taping the MOV to the thermal fuse is labor intensive.
In addition, when a MOV fails it can disperse carbon onto the board to which it is attached. This phenomenon is termed carbon tracking. The dispersed carbon can cause a conductive short between elements on the board. In other words, the carbon can cause inadvertent conduction of electricity between board elements potentially resulting in malfunction of the board.
Thus, a need exists for a surge protector that is relatively inexpensive, easy to use, easy to manufacture, that reduces the likelihood of catastrophic MOV failure, and that reduces the impact in the event of a catastrophic failure.